


Krapula.

by kukkalapsi



Series: Raapaleita rakkaudesta, itsenäisiä (yksinäisiä) oneshotteja. [2]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hangover
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sataan sanaan tiivistetty tunnelma baari-illan jälkeiseltä aamulta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krapula.

Silmien raotus, keskipäivän kirkas aurinko herätti ystäväkseni päänsäryn. Suussa maistuu tupakka, alkoholi, mies... Eilinen ilta siis. Hetkinen. Mies?

Pussailun täytyi tapahtua baarissa, enhän mä kämpille ketään olis tuonu, uskottelen itselleni. Joudun luopumaan mielikuvastani huomatessani lattialla olevassa vaatekasassa olevan enemmän miesten kuin naisten vaatteita. 'Rauski', lukee kasasta pilkistävässä hupparissa.

Pumppuni jättää lyönnin välistä, mitenkäs minä tuommoisen julkkiksen olen onnistunut kämppääni raahaamaan?

Tunnen henkäyksen niskaani vasten, käsi ojentuu ylitseni. Käännyn ympäri ja näen vaalean hiuspehkon alta siristävän krapulaisen silmäparin. 

”Huomenta. Ei sattuis olee buranaa?” käheä aamuääni kysyy.

Nielaisen. 

”Hommaan buranat vähän myöhemmin.”

Rauski tuhisee hyväksyvästi, nappaa minut tiukemmin syleilyynsä parantumaan perhanan darrasta.

**Author's Note:**

> Tasan sata, mä tein sen! ^w^


End file.
